Ancients vs Robots: For the lunar emeralds
by Sonic-Ruler
Summary: Metal Sonic and Omega have had many quarrels. However, when a large army of beings led by a forgotten enemy and his 8 brothers threaten the world, can they team up with another robot and work together to save everyone? Or will their egos destroy the world
1. Prolouge

This is my newest fanfiction. Iff you have not read my Sonic Adventure 3 The Ultimate Madness story then you had better read that first or you will be lost. Please review this story. And my other story if you could. This will be more of a short prologue and it will explain who the old villain is. You will be surprised.

;-)

The Ancients vs the Robots: A Battle for the Lunar emeralds.

Inside a cavern in a different dimension.

"So that Nightmarok fool was defeated huh?" A voice said while looking into a crystal ball.

"He was strong but he underestimated his enemies power. Now we will have to kill the planets inhabitants if we are to get their emeralds. From there on we can easily get the Sol Emeralds from that Blaze person." Said another shadowed voice.

"We are lucky. We have the element of surprise on our side." Said a third voice.

"Is our brother in the other world yet?" A fourth voice asked.

"Yes he is." A fifth voice said.

"That whole group thinks that he is dead." A sixth voice said.

"They are stupid. I cannot believe that they think he was defeated by them. He was defeated on purpose." A seventh voice said smirking.

"As if a normal creature would actually not notice that he had buttons on his back so that multiple attacks could bounce off of them."

All eight voices started to guffaw.

"We had better tell him to get ready to attack." The first voice said.

"Calling brother seven." He said into a phone.

"Yes?" Said a very gravely voice.

"It is time to move in. Get ready." The first voice said.

"Understood. I have a score to settle with some of those creatures." The ninth voice said.

The ninth person started to walk through a portal to the world. He appeared in the middle of a quicksand pit. He got out and looked around.

The Egg Golem had returned to the place where he had been "defeated". And this time he was going to destroy the puny inhabitants of Earth. He started to laugh at the prospect of it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bet you did not expect him to be the villain. It will get more interesting from here. As you might have understood he was not fighting for real last time. This time he is fighting with his eight brothers for keeps.

Please review. I like reviews. Thank you.


	2. The tournament

Hi this is the next chapter. It explains a few things that are happening with the group. (Yes arcanumpanthera, this includes what happens to Omochao. It is almost like the hero's prologue but longer and more interesting.

Chapter 2

In Eggman's base.

"Okay all of you fight fans. It is time for the final rounds of this great tournament. In the girls arena we have Amy vs. Rouge!" An announcer said to the excitement of the crowd who cheered in reply.

"In the mens arena we have Shadow vs. Sonic!" The announcer said after the first cheering ended. Everyone started to cheer again.

"And finally, in the final arena we have the finals for the robots. It is now E-123 Omega vs Metal Sonic!" At these words everybody started going even crazier.

"If anyone is just tuning in to this tournament than you should know what the prize is for the strongest guy, girl, and robot. The prize is that you get to beat up Omochao or one whole hour before he is allowed to escape." The announce said.

(Yes, Omochao was captured and Eggman decided to start this tournament so he could get some more money. Everyone wanted to destroy him after what he did when Eggman was possessed.)

"Ready. Fight!"

The three groups immediately started to fight. All of the matches were completely even. After an hour of fighting a messenger ran up to Eggman.

"Mr. Eggman sir." He said.

"Yes?" Eggman said.

"I have a letter for you from the president."

When he said this everybody stopped fighting. Was this tournament illegal? They all wondered. Eggman opened the letter and read it.

"Stop the tournament!" He cried.

"There is a national crisis going on right now. We do not have time to have the Sonic Team duke among themselves." Eggman said.

Everyone looked at each other wondering what was happening that needed the help of the Sonic Team.

"What is up Eggman." Sonic asked.

"One of the G.U.N outposts has been completely annihilated. There is nothing left. It was destroyed by an earthquake. Normally this would not mean anything. There are two problems though. The first one is: there are the tracks of a humongous creature all around the ruins."

"The other problem is that this person marked who he was. It is the Egg Golem!"

"You mean that guy we easily defeated back at your base?" Sonic asked.

"I think he is a lot stronger this time around. He could not make this much destruction last time around. I think we might have a challenge on our hands." Eggman said.

"The one thing you did not know was that he was under many controls to keep his power down to a low level." Eggman said.

"Why did you do that doctor?" Shadow asked.

"I was not completely sure of his power in my first test it was off the charts but the next ones it was much lower. I feared he may have just dropped his power to confuse my results so I made sure that even if he accessed that power again he could not use it against me. Now that power is released I fear."

"Cool, a challenge." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you are not going to like this. You are not allowed to fight him. Presidents orders. He orders you and the rest of the group to patrol around the boundaries of this country. He will probably go after the emerald altar." Eggman said while quickly backing away from Sonic.

"Then who will fight him?" Shadow asked.

"The president has decided to let one of my robots and two other robots fight." Eggman said.

"Then who are you choosing?" Rouge asked, while looking at Omega wondering if he would be the one.

"Yeah, I want to know as well." Sonic said, he was looking at Metal Sonic instead of Omega though.

"Omega of course. He is my strongest robot I have ever created." Eggman said. He stiffened as Metal Sonic flew at him.

Metal Sonic was furious. How could they decide on Omega over him? "Did you even consider me?" He screamed at Eggman.

"Of course not." Eggman said.

"Well why not?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Because I did not create you entirely." Eggman said.

Metal Sonic lost a lot of anger at those words. He looked at Eggman curiously. Everyone was stunned.

"What do you mean?" Metal asked.

( I am just going to call him Metal because writing Metal Sonic over and over through this entire story will drive me insane.)

"Who created him then?" Sonic asked.

"It was my grandfather Gerald Robotnik."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dun Dun Dun. What does it all mean. Why is the Egg Golem on the rampage? Who are the other two robots who will be fighting? And how is Metal created by doctor Gerald when Sonic is not 50 years old? Find out next time.


	3. Fights among the three robot team

Next chapter is now up. Yay. SO what do you think of the story so far? Please review and tell me I would like to know.

Chapter 3

Professor Gerald looked at his grandson quizically. "What do you mean? I never created that robot."

"You yourself did not make him. I however, used some of your logs on how to make robotic clones of people. I may have put him together but it was all of your programming that gave him life." Eggman said.

"Oh yes, that was before I started on project Shadow. I had been trying to clone myself in robot form so that I could get more work done. I never did get it right for working with my own genes though. It only ever worked with other peoples DNA and genes to create a clone."

"That is why Omega is the strongest robot I made myself. Metal will of course be the one of the other two robots." Eggman finished. Metal relaxed at that and stopped making threatening gestures to Eggman.

"Who should be the final robot though?" Eggman said looking at his grandfather. "Do you know of any scientists whose really strong robots would still be alive today?"

"I know of one. He was on another space colony. Well, it was not really a colony because only he worked there. It was big though. His name was Professor Andrew." Gerald said after thinking for a while.

"He was called the professor of failing. He loved to fail. He then would take whatever he failed at and put it in as part of another robot or upgrade it many times so that it would become very powerful."

"Not as powerful as me." Omega said.

"Before he died he made one final robot of all of his previous robots. No one except for him knew how strong it was. We will have to ask it ourselves. My guess is that it was as strong as both of you."

"Nobody is stronger than me!" Omega roared.

Metal finally lost control of his emotions. "No one is stronger than you huh? Then how come it was Sonic that defeated me? Can you tell me that? How is it we were even when we fought today? Why did you not defeat Nightmarok single handedly? Why did you need Shadow's help in defeating Eggman during the invasion of the Black Arms. Don't act like you do not know what I am talking about. I remember you saying, 'Are you, the original? If you are seeking Eggman, he is on his aircraft the Egg Balloon. If you wish to stop him, then help me ground his vessel.' You asked for Shadow's help because you were too weak to do it yourself. Do not test ME!" Metal Sonic finished with a roar.

Omega was stunned. He had never been yelled at like that before. And he was not going to take it lying down. With eyes brimming with hatred he walked up to Metal Sonic. "You do not have the ability to talk to me like that. What are you? You are a stupid worthless copy. You are not even a real robot. You are a loathsome FAKE! You have done nothing to show how great you are either. You can't even get stronger by learning new moves. The only reason you were so strong was that you had copied the power of the god Chaos, Shadow's ultimate life form data, and Sonic and Tails and Knuckle's powers. Even then you were not strong enough to defeat all of us. You were a monster but you were still WEAK!" He finished with a laugh.

Metal Sonic went back on the attack. "At least I was created by a great scientist. How does it feel to be created by a man who has been defeated time after time? Professor Gerald was the greatest scientist ever. I am great just like him. How does it feel to be a failure like your creator?"

Eggman looked outraged at these comments. Why were they bringing him into their arguments? Professor Gerald was very embarrassed and was wondering how he could slip away quietly.

"Ha! E-102 Gamma was stronger than you are. Your creator was not that great either. What did he make? He made a hedgehog that was defeated and he made an insane lizard that was also defeated. Also, he got captured by G.U.N and went insane. Not a great resume huh?" Omega said.

The two robots continued this bickering for about five minutes. Each of them brought up all sorts of points of why they were superior. Finally Omega shot a blast at Metal Sonic who hit him in the face. The robots were about to start the final battle between the two of them. Suddenly Shadow shot a chaos spear at both of them and stopped their systems for a minute.

When both of them woke up they immediately got angry with Shadow. Why had he interrupted them?

"Look you two." Shadow said. "If the Egg Golem gets stronger and attacks, there may be no world to fight on. Get this third robot and win and then you can fight. Can you call a truce for now?"

Both robots turned their backs on each other. "Fine!" They said. No one, however, could get the robots to shake hands. Finally Rouge and Amy gave up trying to stop the robots animosity for each other.

"Can we at least go and get the other robot who is not stronger than Omega?" Gerald asked as he walked out from behind the pillar he had been hiding behind as the argument had ensued.

"I guess." Metal Sonic said. "He will not be nearly as powerful as us though."

"Of course he will not be." Gerald said deciding that it is better to agree with Metal Sonic and Omega than to argue with them. If they saw him and decided he was really strong than the point was proved anyways.

"So where is he again?" Metal Sonic asked.

"He is in space station Metal Cube." Gerald said.

"Well lets get this over with." Omega said.

They all walked out of the base.

"What about Omochao!" The announcer asked.

"I guess anyone who wants to beat him up can do so." Eggman said as he watched his grandfather and his two robots that he built with his own hands, and who both hated him, left.

Omochao completely panicked as he realized that everyone was staring at him with smiles filled with evil. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. N"- He was cut off as three hedgehog's hands grabbed him and started to beat him up.

(Sadly, his day was going to steadily get worse. Poor, stupid Omochao.) :-b

At space station Metal Cube.

"We will now be landing in one minute." The computer said as the space station started to land on the two ship landing field. One other ship was on it. From the look of the dust on it, it was the same ship that professor Andrew used over fifty years ago.

"Wow. That was fast." Gerald said. He still was not used to how technology had changed over fifty years. The speed they flew at would have been impossible with even his most advanced space shuttles.

The two robots and the one scientist walked through the dust filled hallways. To their surprise they noticed that there were foot prints in the dust. Someone was still alive.

"I do not sense the presences of any other living creatures besides you, Professor. I can only guess that some of the experiments are still alive."

"**WHO ARE YOU? MAKE YOURSELF KNOWN AND STATE YOUR NAMES AND YOUR PURPOSES. IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY WITH THE WISHES OF THIS ROBOT, THEN YOU AND YOUR ROBOTS WILL BE DISMEMBERED AND TURNED TO SCRAP METAL. THE SCIENTIST WILL BE TURNED TO DUST!" **

"I was a friend of Professor Andrew. My name is Professor Gerald Robotnik. I have come to ask for help to save Earth from his most powerful robot. My two associates will accept your help if you would be kind enough to help us."

"Why should I help you?" The robot asked from wherever he was.

"Why should you not help?" Gerald asked.

"Good point. I am in the final room down this corridor. Do not touch any of the other doors or you will die."

The robots and the scientist walked down the hallway, entered the last room, and saw who it was that had been talking to them.

He was a robot. Instead of a vaguely human looking form as you might expect, he was exactly like a human. He had real eyes, real blood, real hair.

"Are you a cyborg?" Gerald asked.

"No, I am a robot made of other robots." The robot said.

"But, how can you look like that then?" Omega asked.

The robot smiled showing real teeth. Very strange teeth though. Gerald's eyes widened as he finally realized what he was looking at.

"You absorbed professor Andrew!" Gerald said.

The robot looked surprised for a moment and then asked, "How did you know?"

"Professor Andrew always had the very strange habit of painting his teeth the color of the chaos emeralds. When I looked at your teeth I saw the same thing. Normally there could also be the possibility that you did it out of admiration, but you are too human-like to dismiss the idea that you can also absorb human bodies. Did you absorb him out of mutiny?" Gerald asked.

"Of course not, Professor Andrew was the best. I would never dream of killing him. I mean if he was still alive. He asked me to absorb him once he died. He said that he was the professor of failing because he had programmed all of his robots that they could only be complete if a human became part of them. I was the only robot that could absorb others. I absorbed the other robots but I was still called a failure. Then, before he died, professor Andrew told me to absorb him as well once he died to become complete. Now I am the complete robot. I am Douglas!"

(This is what happens when you let a friend who has just had two hours of testing decide a name for a robot he know nothing about.)

"Nice name." Omega said. Metal Sonic stifled a laugh.

"Hmm. In about two minutes I have decided what I think of you." He paused for a second. "I hate you." Douglas said.

"Gerald, can we go now? I do not think this robot has any strength. He is still a failure no matter what he or you say about him. It would be useless to use him for anything but a washing machine." Metal Sonic said.

"Yes, for once I agree whole heartedly. I can sense no energy about him." Omega said turning his nose up at Douglas.

"Did you just call me useless?" Douglas asked. His tone was nonchalant but Gerald took a step backwards as he felt the immense anger that the robot was harboring inside himself.

"Yes, I did." Metal said.

"I will show you my power than." Douglas said.

He clenched his fists. His eyes opened as big as they could. Blood vessels exploded in his forehead.

Suddenly the robots in the room started to feel wary. They started to feel a tremendous power coming from the shaking robot. The blood coming out of Douglas' forehead then started to change. It changed from blood to fire. It then changed again to liquid lightning that burst everywhere from his body.

With a scream, the robot unleashed an explosion of energy that then flew into his hand. He then walked out of the room to a window. He broke the window and gave Gerald an oxygen mask. He then threw the ball of energy at Mars. It flew quickly through the air at the red planet. With a mighty explosion the entire planet was vaporized. It was even stronger than the eclipse cannon was.

"I could do the same thing." Metal Sonic said.

"So could I." Omega said.

They said this very calmly, but one look in their eyes showed the new respect they had for the robot that was standing in front of them.

"Will you take him/them?" Gerald asked pleadingly. He had been right, professor Andrew had been an amazing scientist.

"Fine." All three robots said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cool huh. Don't ask about the name Douglas. A classmate thought it would be funny so I took him up on it since I could not think of anything better. Chapter 4 will be up soon. Please review.


	4. The Portals

Next chapter. Nothing much to say. Please review. Note: This will only be fifteen chapters tops.

Chapter 4

In space station Metal Cube

The three robots were waiting for the information from Eggman to come and tell them where they should go to find the Egg Golem's lair. Each of them still had a heavy dislike for each other.

"Metal Sonic, Omega, Douglas, we have found where the Egg Golem's lair was. It is in the mountains it seems. You have to use a portal to get to it. There is one very, very small problem with everything." Eggman told the robots. He was using a cell phone to talk to them because space station Metal Cube did not have any communication systems set up at the present moment.

"And that would be?" Omega asked.

"There are nine different caves and nine different portals to reach them. The Egg Golem might have allies so you had better be careful when choosing which portal to take." Eggman said.

"What do you mean by portals?" Douglas asked.

"Did no one tell you? He is in a different dimension. That is why you need the portals to access the mountains where the caves are. If anyone would listen to me, they might realize this is probably a trap. But they all think they are smarter than a genius." Eggman said, he sounded very exasperate.

"Well how long until we can get there?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Well, considering how long it will take for us to get another space shuttle up there. Adding in the type of cargo you are. Having to make sure there are walls that won't blow up easily. It will probably take about three hours to get one up there. Just sit and wait patiently." Eggman said before turning off his cell phone.

"Three hours." Omega said.

"Three hours." Metal Sonic said.

"Three hours." Douglas said.

All of the robots were all ready feeling the urge to kill each other and they had been in the same room for only ten minutes.

"Who has a pack of cards?" Douglas asked.

Three hours later.

Eggman finally got a proper rocket to pick up the three robots. In the time that they had been waiting the robots had played many card games. Metal Sonic did really well because he could bluff well, but Omega could never hide his emotions. He got so angry at one point that he tried to blow up the cards. The other two robots stopped him though. Douglas finally won when he got a straight flush. This really annoyed the other robots because the chances of that occurring is very rare.

(Look, just go with me on this. I am having really bad writers block and I thought this would be amusing.)

They then got onto the plane and set off for Earth. It was a good thing that Eggman ordered a nearly indestructible rocket. The robots fought so much that they nearly blew a hole in the side of the room they were housed in.

The three robots then exited the rocket and made their way to the three Robotniks, Maria, Eggman, and Gerald.

They were standing in front of a huge portal in the middle of a mountain. When the robots looked around they saw research groups in other areas with other portals. Omega immediately noticed something but decided to see if anyone else noticed.

"Has anyone figured out why there are so many portals?" Douglas asked.

"No, we do not understand, they are near each other but go to different places. We have a few theories though." Maria said.

The three humans started to spout out tons of reasons such as that the chaos emeralds messed up the power keeping th portal together and it split. That a natural reaction made the portal collapse. That the Egg Golem did it to confuse everybody. The final theory was that there was an event on the other side of the portals that messed them up.

Meanwhile, Omega had been examining all of the portals to see if his theory could be proven to be true.

In the different portals he noticed small differences. The first portal he went to was in a lake. It had huge waterfalls in the cave on the other side of it.

Omega looked closer. He could faintly see the outline of a creature that looked lie the Egg Golem. But it was made of water, not stone. He decided to look for more evidence about his theory.

The next portal was in a dormant volcano. It had huge lava rivers on the other side. The third portal was in the sky. When Omega poked his head into it, he was buffeted by huge gale force winds coming from the cave on the other side. The fourth portal was in the middle of a lightning storm. That cave had huge electrical discharges. The next was in a glacier. It had huge pillars of ice and snow on the other side. The next portal was in a metal mine. It had a cave that was completely mechanical. The next portal was in a crater. The cave he saw on the other side had huge meteors coming from all sides. Another portal that he looked into was in a forest and the cave was filled with piles and piles of wood. Once again he saw an Egg Golem like creature. The portal that the scientists were looking at was on the ground and was a regular rock cave on the other side.

Omega walked back to the scientists, he had his answer.

"Excuse me." He said. Everyone turned to look at him. "I have an idea of why all of these portals are all over the place."

"And what would that be?" Metal Sonic asked. He did not remotely believe that Omega figured anything out.

"These portals correspond to the different elements. Water, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Ice, Metal, Space Rocks, Wood, and Earth are all of the elements represented by these portals. The Egg Golem may have different allies of these elements. He must be of the Earth element because he uses earthquakes and his portal is made of earth." Omega stared with a smirk on his face as everyone stared at him. Everyone was surprised by this.

"Well how are you going to prove that?" Douglas asked. He did not particularly like Omega, but he did agree that it was a possible theory.

"I saw some Golems of the different elements in the caves." Omega said.

"Just saying, I saw something, is not evidence." Eggman said. He stepped back a bit as Omega gave him a death glare. "I am not saying your idea is not plausible, but it is not firm evidence."

"I agree with my grandson. I think your idea is probably correct, but we need to search the tunnels if we are going to come up with solid theory." Gerald said.

"Oh. I do not think we will need to do something as drastic as that." Douglas said.

"And why is that?" Maria asked.

"Because they are coming straight for us!" Douglas shouted.

Out of the portals a huge number of troops came out. Omega's theory was proven true because each one was made of one of the elements.

One of the troops walked up to the group. He was completely made of flames in the shape of a man. He took a flame scroll out of his pocket and started to speak.

"Ahem. We are the Army of the Ancients. I am the army's captain. We do not wish to harm anyone here. All we wish to do is to have the Chaos Emeralds that are currently housed on Angel Island. If you give them to use peacefully, then we can be spared any fighting.

"As if you little foot soldiers could be a threat to me." Omega said chuckling.

"We will not let you have our emeralds." Gerald said.

"THEN YOU WILL DIE!" The troops said.

The creature that had talked to them stepped back as the army charged forward. Omega just watched them for a second and then removed his hand. Inside his arm was a huge cannon. He charged it for about two seconds and released a huge ball of energy into the sky.

"You missed." The captain said.

Omega then snapped his fingers on his other hand. The ball of energy split into hundreds of little balls of energy and flew at the army. Most of the army was wiped out by this one attack. The remainder ran back to the portals.

The army's captain stared open mouthed at the destruction around him. "You will pay for that." He said.

He then got ready to fight.

Omega and Douglas prepared to use their powers too, but Metal Sonic stopped them by walking in front of them.

"You two have shown how powerful you are. It is now my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew. Finally finished that. It was fun to write but difficult as well due to my writers block. I hope you review and give good reviews. Thank you. Next chapter will be up ASAP.

P.S. I have another story in the works as well so read it if you have the time. Hopefully, you will like it.


	5. Flareot

Phew next chapter. I am also doing a story on the True DARK ending in case you are interested. Well, time for the next chapter.

Chapter 5

"Tell me one thing. What is your name." Metal Sonic asked the army's captain.

"My name is Flareot. What is your name?"

"My name is Metal Sonic. I hope you have heard of me, but I actually doubt that you could have seeing as you are in a different dimension."

"Actually, I have heard of you." Flareot said.

He looked behind Metal Sonic. "But who are the robots behind you?"

"Oh. Those two idiots are Omega and Douglas. You do not need to care about them though. They are too insignificant." Metal Sonic finished with a smirk.

"Why you!" Omega yelled. _How dare he call me insignificant?_

"Pah. I can sense that the energy signals that destroyed the planet Mars are the same that surround the one called Douglas."

"Also, the one called Omega destroyed are very strong army so he is obviously no pushover either." Flareot continued.

"Well, you shall see how strong I am when I take off the limiters on my energy." Metal Sonic said.

"You're right. We will see."

Flareot flew at Metal Sonic and kicked Metal Sonic in the head.

Metal Sonic then started to rapid punch Flareot in the stomach.

Flareot started to throw fireballs everywhere. Each one started to burn all of the plantlife in the area.

Metal Sonic grabbed the fireballs and tried to throw them back at Flareot but they started to melt his hands. He then tried to launch a power beam attack at Flareot

Flareot jumped backwards and stood on a pillar of rock.

"TRIPLE INFERNO!" Flareot shouted.

Three huge pillars of fire exploded from the ground and made their way to where Metal Sonic was standing.

Well, actually where he had been standing. Metal Sonic jumped out of the way with tremendous speed and got behind Flareot.

"Metal Kick!"

Metal Sonic made his foot triple in size and kicked Flareot in the back into the nearby volcano. Flareot immediately sank down into the lava.

"Well. That was very easy." "Metal Sonic said scoffing and walking away.

"Are you joking?" A voice said from the magma.

"Huh. You are alive?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Helloooooooo." Flareot said stepping out of the lava and shaking himself off. "Earth to robot. Look at me. Do you notice something? Maybe that I am made of fire? Do you honestly believe that lava will melt a person of fire?" Flareot rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah." Metal Sonic said.

"Wow. Smart call." Omega said.

"Well, now that you have helped completely recharge my power, it is time for you and your friends to die."

"What friends?" Metal Sonic, Omega, and Douglas said at the same time.

"Uh. Aren't you allies?" Flareot asked, kind of stunned.

"Under protest." Omega said. "We really wish to kill each other."

"Oh."

"Well I will kill you anyways." Flareot said.

"Super Volcano beam."

Flareot flew into the air and then punched the ground with all of his strength. The whole ground in the area where they had been fighting erupted into a huge volcano.

All of the lava came together to form one huge column of fire hotter than the sun.

"Die!"

The beam came straight at Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic then said the words that Flareot did not want to hear.

"Flareot data copied."

Metal Sonic then changed himself into a robot of fire. He took the fire column in his hands and started to spin round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round. He then let go of it a Flareot fell into the lake.

"Haha. Now you will die." Metal Sonic said.

Flareot hit the lake, but did not enter it.

"You thought that would injure me?" Flareot asked.

"Well, yes."

"Unfortunately for you, none of the Army of the Ancients can enter the realm of another one of the Ancients besides the one that they are part of."

"Darn." Metal Sonic said.

"So there."

"I have on question." Metal Sonic said.

"What is it?" Flareot asked.

"Can you survive this?"

Metal Sonic started to spin dash. He went faster and faster and faster until he was glowing with energy. He then stopped and stood up.

"Oh no. Get away!" Douglas shouted tackling the Robotniks away.

"Light attack!"

Metal Sonic erupted in an explosion of energy that smashed Flareot into a mountain. He crashed through that and hit another mountain. He crashed through that. And then he got splatted on the side of a third mountain.

"Ouch." Flareot said before slowly sliding down the mountain right in front of Metal Sonic.

"Where did the mountains come from?" Flareot asked.

"You made them with your Super Volcano beam."

"Oh yeah." Flareot said before going unconscious.

"Well what should we do now?" Omega asked.

"Lets have lunch." Eggman said.

"Everyone either sweat dropped or face planted at this last comment.

X X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Please review. Thank you all for reading. I will continue ASAP.


	6. Wind elemental

Sorry for taking so long with updating. I have been enjoying my first few days of summer.

Chapter 6

After everyone finished eating lunch Flareot woke up. (Well Omega could not eat lunch but Metal Sonic and Douglas can because they are part living beings.)

"Oh, you are awake." Maria said.

"You did not kill me?" Flareot asked surprised.

"Of course not. We have some questions for you." Omega said.

"I will not answer them."

"Why not?" Douglas asked after finishing his sandwich. "What if we give you something in return?"

"Well. Hmm... Fine. I will answer your questions if you answer my question. What are your powers?"

"Thats it?" Omega asked.

"Yes."

(Obviously this is my way of explaining the robots powers in the story itself.)

"I have the ability to summon energy within me to make huge energy blasts. I also have all of the abilities of Sonic the Hedgehog. My final ability is to copy the data and powers of others, just as my data was copied from the aforementioned Sonic the Hedgehog. I only lose the data if I am knocked unconscious. I of course am the strongest here." Metal Sonic said.

"I have infinite energy supply, the ability to scan information of other creatures, and I can turn almost every part of my body into a weapon. This makes me the strongest robot ever." Omega said, glaring at Metal Sonic.

"I am mostly a cyborg. I was originally a regular robot, but I absorbed my creator so I am part human. I can bring together energy from the surrounding area to power up myself, the people I am working with, or make into a weapon. I also still have the ability to absorb others or split apart from them at will." Douglas said.

"And you wish to defeat the ancient golems?" Flareot asked.

"Yes." They all said.

"Fine. Your funeral." Flareot said.

"Robots don't have funerals." Omega said.

"It is just an expression Omega." Flareot said.

"I think you had better give us a run through about these ancients." Gerald said.

"Fine." Flareot said. "There are nine ancients. Each has to do with a certain element. The troops of the different elements cannot interfere with any other elements that their own." Everyone still looked confused.

"You said that earlier but I am not completely sure I understand." Metal Sonic said.

"Here is an example. If one of the other ancients sent a glacier at me. I would not be affected by it, and I would not affect it. If someone made a volcano occur, I could stop it or make it stronger easily, but a person of the earth element could not affect it. The only ones that do not have to abide by these rules are the ancients themselves." Flareot finished with that afterthought.

"I get it." Douglas said. Metal Sonic nodded. Omega muttered his understanding. Eggman and Gerald looked like they understood it, while Maria looked completely lost in her own thoughts.

"Each of the ancients gets two caverns. One for their part of the army, and one to hold themselves. Normally they each go straight to the Lunar Emerald chamber. In certain occasions, like now, it changes so they all connect together with the Lunar Emerald chamber at the end. That way intruders have to fight everyone." Flareot said. He looked up and noticed everyone had a confused look on their face.

"What is wrong?" Flareot asked.

"Lunar Emeralds?" Eggman asked.

"Yes. Don't you know about the nine sets?"

"No." Omega said.

"Wait." Eggman said. "The emerald elder said something about collecting the other sets. Does that mean there are nine sets of emeralds?"

"Yes. Nine is the number that this universe is based on. When all of the sets are joined together something extraordinary is supposed to happen. We want to have the Chaos and Lunar and Sol emeralds so that we would become super powerful."

"Well that is enough chit-chat. You all should get going and stop the Ancients." Gerald said.

"Affirmative." Omega said.

"The wind tunnel is the one you should first enter." Flareot said. "The other ones either don't exist on this plane anymore or will not let you through."

The robots said their goodbyes and went into the floating portal.

In the wind tunnel.

The three robots managed to destroy the wind based foot soldiers and went into the next chamber.

"What is this?" Flareot said.

Instead of one chamber there was a split in the path that went in four different directions. It was as if it had been planned to split the group into pieces.

"Shall we split up anyways?" Douglas asked.

"Yes." They all said.

Metal Sonic went down the first path.

As he walked he felt the wind start to get stronger. At first he ignored until a small whirlwind rose in front of him.

"**Metal Sonic."**

"Who is that?" Metal Sonic asked.

"**I am the ancient of wind. I have a proposition for you."**

"Fine. I will listen."

"**You have great power. There is no reason for you to be teaming up with those idiots."**

"Tell me something I do not know." Metal Sonic said.

"**You should team up with me. We will be the most powerful beings on this planet. We can even destroy that Sonic the Hedgehog that copied you."**

"Thanks but no thanks. I will defeat Sonic on my own." Metal Sonic started to charge energy into his hand. "You had better move or I will make you move." He held up the energy threateningly.

With a final groan of anger, the whirlwind disappeared.

With Omega.

Omega glided down the second path noticing that this part of their journey was very boring.

A whirlwind then appeared in front of him.

"**Omega." **A voice within said.

"What?" Omega said, irritated that he had to deal with a small whirlwind.

"**Why are you helping the Robotniks? You don't need to. You hate him don't you?" **The voice asked.

"He finally admitted I am the strongest. I have no reason to destroy him anymore. He is not powerful enough for me to have to destroy him." Omega said.

"**Why don't you join me though? Together we could become the strongest creatures on this planet."**

The whirlwind did not realize that he had hit a nerve.

"I AM THE STRONGEST PERSON ON THIS PLANET. IF YOU THINK THAT JOINING UP WITH ME WILL MAKE YOU THE STRONGEST THEN I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW SO YOU CANNOT." Omega screamed.

Suddenly huge guns and cannons appeared all over Omega.

"**Okay. I get it." **The whirlwind said and disappeared.

Omega went back to gliding mode and flew away.

With Douglas.

Douglas was walking leisurely down his path when his whirlwind appeared.

"**Douglas." **The whirlwind said. It was starting to get desperate.

"What?"

"**You are so strong. Don't you want more strength?"**

"Are you saying you will let me absorb you?" Douglas said knowing the answer.

"**NO!" **The whirlwind cried. "**I meant would you like to join forces with me. We can then destroy my brothers. I hate all of them."**

Sigh. "You are just like humans. I am sure that you are trying to have me join you and then you will kill me or take my power and destroy everyone else." He looked up and noticed that the face that had appeared within the whirlwind looked very surprised.

"I know this because I am part human. That makes me have the suspicions of humans and the knowledge when someone is going to betray me.

"**Darn." ** The whirlwind said.

With Flareot.

Flareot walked straight through his tunnel and arrived at the main chamber with no problems. He waited until everyone also made it through.

"Well I guess we should just go through the next part." Omega said when everyone had gathered together.

"No you won't." Cried a voice in the ceiling.

A huge tornado came down. Inside of it they could see a golem made of wind.

"This will be easy." Metal Sonic said and made a huge energy ball. Omega turned into the form with all of the cannons and guns all over his body. Douglas started to charge himself with energy.

"Die." Omega shouted. He used his cannons and guns, Metal Sonic threw the energy ball and Douglas tried to punch his way through the wind.

Every attack was repelled.

"**My wind will not let you through." **

"Then I will stop the wind." Metal Sonic said.

He started to run around the tornado as fast as he could in the opposite direction of the winds. He was hoping to neutralize the tornado.

It did not work as the Wind Golem used his power to make the winds move faster than Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic was picked up by the wind and thrown into a wall.

"How do we defeat someone who can send back all of our attacks?" Douglas asked.

"I know how." Omega said.

"How?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Two words. Triangle jump." Omega said.

"What is that?" Douglas asked.

"Each of you grab one of my hands and the grab the hand of the other." Omega said. They complied but were not happy about it.

"Now run." Omega said.

The group ran at the tornado and they were flung up the tornado and flown down the center of the tornado.

"**Uh oh." **The Wind Golem said.

The three robots charged their energy and sent it right at the Wind Golem.

BOOM! The blasts and shots hit the Wind Golem who collapsed under the power.

"That was easy." Omega said as the tornado disappeared and they started to walk to the next room.

_What are these guys? _Flareot asked himself as he started walking.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

How was that. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	7. Egg Golem

Time for the next chapter. Sorry for the humongous wait. I have been busy and had trouble thinking of new ideas. However, I am back and ready to continue. Forgive me if you notice that Omega's way of talking is very out of character. It is easier to make him talk like a normal person. (Maybe Eggman installed a program to make him talk more normal.) :-b

Chapter 7

The group of robots kept walking through the tunnels once they had defeated the wind golem. The three robots were very relaxed. Metal Sonic was searching through his copied powers list, Omega was updating one of his cannons, and Douglas was watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail on his portable DVD player.

Flareot was a different story.

"I don't understand why you are all acting like we are not in enemy territory. We could be attacked at any time and you look like you don't even care." Flareot said.

"You worry too much." Douglas said.

"No, I worry the correct amount." Flareot said. "You can never worry too much."

"What did you mean by enemy territory?" Metal Sonic asked. "Isn't this your home territory?"

"It used to be." Flareot said. "Now that I am helping you I can be attacked at any time. I am probably branded a traitor." He sighed. "How can I explain anything to my friends back in the lava chambers?"

"Look. You do not have to worry. There are three of us and they can only send one golem at a time." Metal Sonic said.

"DON'T BE SO SURE ABOUT THAT, LITTLE ROBOTS." Said three booming voices. The echoes that they created were almost to much to bear.

The chamber they had walked into while talking started to transform. Its sides started to expand until it was as long as three chambers combined.

In the far left a huge lightning bolt was released. More and more lightning bolts came down until they formed a huge golem.

In the middle the temperature dropped to negative forty and ice started to form over all of the walls. The ice then started to converge into a huge ice golem. It looked partially like an ice sculpture.

In the far right of the room a huge earthquake rippled through the walls. Then the once named Egg Golem slowly pulled itself out of the ground. He looked in a mood to kill many robots.

"You did not tell us that they could do that." Omega said while glaring at Flareot.

"I did not know they could." Flareot said.

"It is only three versus three. We will still win." Metal Sonic said.

"I want to face the Egg Golem." Douglas said.

"I want to fight him." Metal Sonic said.

"I will be the one to defeat him." Omega said.

"Just do rock, paper, scissors." Flareot said. "Please stop arguing."

The three golems watched in shock as the three robots started to play rock, paper, scissors.

After three minutes of playing, Douglas finally won. Omega and Metal Sonic decided to fight the other two golems together.

A/N It will now go to Douglas' fight. The other fight are occurring at the same time but I will write about one at a time. I am still going to call the Egg Golem the Egg Golem even though he would normally be called the Earth Golem.

"So you think that you can beat me by yourself?" The Egg Golem asked.

"I sure can Egg Golem." Douglas said.

A vein started to sprout on the Earth Golem's head. "It's EARTH GOLEM!" He shouted as huge cracks appeared in the ceiling.

"Prove it." Douglas said.

"Fine then. Ancient Earthquake!" The Egg Golem shouted.

The ground started to convulse as huge pillars of stone exploded upward. One of the pillars smashed into Douglas knocking him into the ceiling.

"Urgh." Douglas said.

"Stone spire!" The Egg Golem shouted. Huge stalagmites appeared in his hand. "Die!" He shouted as he threw the spires at Douglas. Douglas yelled in pain as one of the spires flew through his arm making a bloody hole. Douglas then flew straight toward the ground.

The Egg Golem made a hand signal right as Douglas neared the ground. The dirt that he was going to land on turned into a huge gray rock. With a huge crack Douglas hit the unforgiving rock.

The Egg Golem then stated to laugh. He stopped when he noticed what Douglas was doing.

Slowly Douglas got up while holding an energy sphere in his hand.

"You thought you beat me. But I have been taking energy from the surrounding area. Now you will feel my attack!" Douglas said and he threw the sphere at the Earth Golem's stomach.

With a resounding explosion the energy sphere blew the dirt colored part of the Earth Golem's mid-section. But underneath it was a black rock that was unharmed.

"What is that? Douglas asked.

"This is tornag. It is the strongest of all rocks. This is what my true self is made of." The Earth Golem said.

"Are you the only one who has that rock in your body?" Douglas asked.

"All of my brothers have tornag as part of their body."

"How can all of you be made up of a rock when only you have earth and rocks as you main element?"

"Tornag is super powerful for one main reason. It is a combination of all of the elements combined. So all of us can use it since it all has parts of our elements." The Egg Golem said.

"Oh. Then why did we not see tornag in the other golem we already killed.?" Douglas asked.

The Egg Golem stared at Douglas for a few seconds and then started to laugh like a maniac.

"Hahahahaha. You? Kill one of my brothers? Ha. It would have been impossible for you to do such a thing. All you did was destroy the outside edge of his power. The center where the tornag is was unharmed. I do compliment all of you for generating enough power to defeat him... but it would take tons more power to kill any of us."

"Well then that is what I will have to do." Douglas said.

"To answer the original question though. The reason that you did not see any of the tornag was because we are able to make it invisible if need be. He just made it seem like you killed him. He is probably recuperating as we speak."

"Does having tornag in you body make you invincible?" Douglas asked.

"We can be defeated but it is very hard to kill us. Possible, but difficult." The Egg Golem said.

"If it is possible then I can do it." Douglas said confidently.

"Just try. There is a reason it is said I have the greatest brute strength of all of my brothers." The Egg Golem.

With that the Egg Golem punched Douglas in the stomach. Douglas flew backwards into a wall. Right as he was about to hit the wall he spun around and landed feet first on the wall. He jumped forward and kicked the Egg Golem.

The Egg Golem blocked the kick. He tried to grab hold of Douglas' leg but Douglas punched him in the eye. The Egg Golem decided to use the huge size difference to his advantage and tried to attack Douglas with a huge elbow drop. Douglas barely managed to roll out of the way in time.

Douglas had just finished his roll when a huge fist collided with his head and smashed him into a wall.

"Despite all of your boasts you still are not strong enough to defeat me." The Egg Golem said.

Slowly Douglas looked up towards the creature that had beaten him up. "Do you know how I was created?" Douglas asked.

"Huh?"

"I was created by combining many, many other robots into one robot. Do you think the robot in front of you is the most powerful I can become? Watch what happens when I tap into the other parts of my being."

Slowly Douglas' body started to contort. Suddenly huge pipes and wires started to appear all over him. His muscles started to expand with new robotic parts. His power aura started to become bigger and bigger. It finally became so big and so bright that the Egg Golem had to look away.

Finally the aura disappeared. The Egg Golem turned to see his adversary completely changed. His body was about ten times bigger. He was now as big as the Egg Golem himself. Very little organic material was still visible. Most had been replaced by gears, pipes, wires, and assorted pieces of metal.

"Now I am ready to fight for real." Douglas said.

"What?"

Douglas jumped forward and punched the Egg Golem in the stomach. The Egg Golem stepped back a bit but Douglas did not give up. Douglas started attacking faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster until his punches turned into streaks of light. The Egg Golem finally collapsed from all of the attacks.

All of the Egg Golem's rock parts were shattered and the tornag underneath was heavily damaged.

"Heh. You are good. I guess you are powerful. But why do you side with all of these beings who are less powerful then you?"

"Hah. I am the least powerful of all. If they all activated their true power then they would be even stronger. One they will finally do it I am sure. Until that day I will help them all beat whatever power that threatens this planet."

"Good answer." The Egg Golem said before falling unconscious.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Woo. It is finished. Yay, Sorry for the slow update. I will update faster from now on. Please send me constructive criticism in reviews. Thank you.


	8. Ice and Lightning Golem

Been a LOOONGGGGG time since I updated this

Been a LOOONGGGGG time since I updated this.

Normally I would be apologizing over and over again about how long it took.

Not this time.

Why?

Because I was going to axe this story. I stopped having ideas for it and it was boring me. Also there were too many battle scenes in a row. And (back then) very few people were reviewing.

Skip a couple of months later and Sonic 2006 came out. It managed to give me some new ideas for it but I just did not have the drive and was busy with True Dark Story.

Skip about a year and a half later. I started getting brand new reviews. I have no idea how you guys even found this story at all. Considering it has been almost 2 years since I last updated. Well then I started to want to continue but I had to first finish chapter five of Ultimate Madness Revised. And while I was in the process of doing that I read a chapter from a certain manga that gave me ideas perfect for this chapter. It is actually different then what they were teaching in the chapter but oh well.

So now I feel like continuing this story. Hopefully I can finish it by the end of the summer since it is the easiest one to write chapters for speed wise and all AP classes are now over so I have lots of time.

Hope you guys haven't forgotten what is happening.

:-)

Chapter 9

While Douglas was fighting the Egg/Earth Golem, Omega and Metal Sonic were struggling with the Ice and Lightning Golems. The Ice Golem was creating multiple icicles and throwing them at extremely high speeds trying to puncture the robots outsides. The Lightning Golem meanwhile was trying to hit the robots with thunderbolts to short-circuit them. Meanwhile Metal Sonic was basically dragging Omega around trying to avoid the attacks. Omega was "assisting him" by giving him "speed boosts" each time he shot a missile at the golems.

All of his weapons were rendered useless as they were either frozen or blown up in mid air. Finally Metal Sonic became extremely angry at the situation. _Why am I not allowed to attack in this plan? Why do I have to drag this big piece of junk? I want to show them how strong I am!!_

So Metal Sonic finally ended the stalemate by picking up Omega and throwing him at the Ice Golems face. The grenade that Omega was about to throw exploded, and then rocketed Omega even faster into the skull of the Golem. With a resounding crash the Golem crashed onto the ground.

The Lightning Golem stared for a moment at his fallen comrade for a minute and started roaring with laughter. The Ice Golem got over his dizziness and pulled himself to his feet. He looked at his laughing companion and punched him in the stomach. The Lightning Golem then kneed his partner in the stomach. They then started to brawl for a few minutes.

Meanwhile Omega and Metal Sonic were not faring any better because the tensions between them had finally reached boiling point again. They began fighting each other and started using some of their stronger attacks on each other. Flareot continued to just stare in awe at the battling robots and golems. He then began to wish that there was somewhere that he could go to where he would not get caught in the crossfire.

Finally the two Golems got tired of beating each other up and looked at the two warring robots. One of the attacks bounced off Omega's armor and hit the Lightning Golem. He went to block it with his arm and it barely did anything to his lightning outside.

He then began to laugh. "Wow. I don't know what are brother was doing but these guys are so freakin weak. He must really have gotten out of shape if these guys hurt him. I know fleas that hurt harder then their attacks do.

That caught the attention of the robots who slowly turned to the laughing Golem. They began to get angry (again).

"These guys must be some of the weakest creatures that have _ever_ tried to attack us." The Golem continued. His laughter began to get louder as he looked at them glaring at him.

Unfortunately for him, he was not aware that his laughter was directly proportional to the robots level of anger. The more he laughed, the angrier they got and the more energy surged through their circuits.

There were two other things that the golems did not know about, both would spell trouble for them.

Both occurred because they were robots, had emotions, and had been changed slightly by Eggman. However, even the robots themselves were not aware that a change had occurred.

The first change was one they never had really noticed. It was an upgrade on the emotions system. Basically it made it so that the power of the robots could be increased by accessing other energy reserves in other parts of the body. This program would make them strong for a while and then weaker then usual for a small amount of time. The key to accessing this power was their emotions. When increased to a certain level they would be able to access the extra energy.

The second change was one that would eventually almost get Eggman killed when he was forced at gun point to explain it.

Eggman was aware that the robots hated each other and would probably try to kill each other sometime during the fighting with the Golems. So he placed a program in them. If either Omega or Metal Sonic tried to attack the other or Douglas, their power would be decreased and their attacks would basically be rendered completely useless. So when the attack was reflected and hit the Lightning Golem, it had almost no strength behind it.

A real attack though would have done a large amount of damage.

And one of their attacks that was filled with pure anger and thus even more powerful could make even the most courageous warrior run away while crying for his mommy.

Slowly the angry robots started to charge up an attack. Metal Sonic started to spin dash extremely quickly and began to create an energy barrier around him. Omega began to charge up an energy cannon in one of his arms.

The Golems looked and at first were uninterested. They then looked as they saw that much more energy then they ever expected was being released by the two robots. They looked at each other and decided to face the attacks full on. The Lightning Golem stood in front of Omega while the Ice Golem stood in front Metal Sonic. They then braced themselves.

The two were released with the force of a sonic boom.

Metal Sonic shot himself at the Ice Golem like a cannonball. He started to move extremely fast and was about halfway to the Ice Golem when his opponent made his move.

The ice Golem made the air around him become extremely cold. The temperature dropped amazingly and went down to about negative forty degrees. All of the energy around Metal Sonic was transformed into hear energy and was absorbed by the surrounding air. He slowly stopped spinning and dropped to the ground in front of his opponent.

Omega meanwhile shot his energy cannon at the Lightning Golem. The Lightning Golem created a circle of lightning bolts that connected his outside area to the energy ball. The energy ball then had all of its energy neutralized as it was absorbed into the lightning that surrounded the golem.

Even using the extra energy brought on by emotions, their attacks had been useless.

"Well, anything else?" The Ice Golem asked.

The two robots looked at each other. "Well, that sucked," was all Metal Sonic could say.

All four of the battlers jumped as they heard a resounding crash. Omega sent a message to Douglas. _Was that you? Do you need some assistance? _He then jumped at the response they got.

"I'm fine. Just look!" Douglas shouted. All four and Flareot turned and looked in shock. Douglas was sitting on top of the beaten body of the Egg/Earth Golem drinking lemonade that he had gotten from who-knows-where.

"Maybe you are the ones that need help. I see you are still struggling." Douglas shouted laughing.

Irritation flared up in both robots. However Metal Sonic remained calm and let his thought processes override his battle instinct.

"You guys are really good at controlling your elements huh? That is what makes you different then that other Golem. You managed to use your abilities to your advantage and overcame our attacks." Metal Sonic said slowly. A plan slowly began forming in his mind.

"Yes we are. We can use are attacks extremely well and you have to get rid of our outer shell of elemental energy before you can actually hurt our true body." The Lightning Golem said.

"Hmm. I think I have a plan to get rid of that shell. Will you help Omega? You, unfortunately, are necessary to pull this off. I also need assistance from you, Flareot. Will you help out or let yourself get killed by your superiors?" Metal Sonic asked. He already knew what the answer would be.

"I will provide assistance but if you fail then I am going to stuff you in my cannon next and use you as my new grenade." Omega said.

"I really don't actually have a choice in this. And since Douglas managed to actually defeat a Golem then maybe you guys actually have a chance at winning." Flareot said.

"Then start to create a lot of fire around you." Metal Sonic told him.

"What are you planning?" The golems asked.

"Hopefully you will see. Then feel." Metal Sonic said smirking. "I assure you it will not be pretty for you."

Flareot started to summon flames around him. They began to get stronger and stronger until he was surrounded by an actual inferno.

Metal Sonic then started to re copy the data on the flames and the attack and the attributes that summon it. He already had copied it earlier but he wanted to keep at least one set of information for himself and one for the plan.

After about a minute he told Flareot to stop. Well, actually he said, "okay, you are no longer needed so step aside," but they meant the same thing. He then told Omega to turn his right arm into a cannon again.

Omega did it with a look of confusion on his face. "Now open up the ports on your arm for information transfer. Again Omega complied, still confused. Then Metal Sonic grabbed Omega's arm and started to send the copied data as well as the plans data into Omega.

Omega then smirked as he understood Metal Sonic's plan. He began to charge his cannon with a fire ball at the center. The fire changed to red, then to orange, then to yellow, then finally to blue. The paint on his arm started to melt because of the ridiculous heat.

Finally when it was at full energy he shot the fire ball out. It instantly sent the temperature of the closed chamber skyrocketing. The change was so sudden that only Flareot was unaffected.

The Ice Golem did not manage nearly as well as his shell changed to water. The Lightning Golem understood what the plan was about and rushed towards the robots and tried to release a lightning bolt.

Nothing happened.

He tried again and still the energy would not release. His electricity was still there and his shell was intact but he could not release a thunder bolt.

"Lightning is a process that occurs because of electrical discharge that occurs in certain types of clouds." Omega explained. "It needs that cloud to release it. However we have made it to hot for the clouds that usually surround you to form. You still have very large voltage electricity around you, but you can't release it in the form of a lightning bolt."

"And here is part two of the plan," Metal Sonic shouted as he spin dashed into the Ice Golem. The Ice Golem toppled at the blow and crashed into the Lightning Golem. "Be electrocuted!"

Nothing happened. "Since I am only water right now you thought you could electrocute me?" The Ice Golem asked. "Well your luck sucks. You should know that pure water cannot conduct electricity. It needs some salt or other substance that can allow the electrons to transfer. H2O on its own cannot do that. So your plan has failed completely."

Metal Sonic looked a Douglas who was still sitting on the Egg/Earth Golem. He then smiled evilly.

"Can you throw a piece of him over here?" Metal Sonic asked. Douglas picked up a white piece of rock and threw it at the Ice Golem. The salt block instantly dissolved in the water.

The Ice Golem only had a second to mutter a profanity before he was shocked with thousands of volts. His water shell completely disappeared as he lost control of his power.

Meanwhile, all of the Lightning Golem's electrical shell was used up shocking his own ally. Both stood their with only the tornag parts of their bodies still intact. Not for long though.

Using the last of their hidden reserves Metal Sonic and Omega recharged their earlier attacks. With an energy blast and a launched spin dash they managed to severely damage the rest of the Golems and knocked them unconscious.

"Oh yeah!! That felt good!" Metal Sonic shouted.

"Defeating inferior beings is always refreshing." Omega said.

"I still win the speed award." Douglas yelled.

Flareot just stared at the three robots. _Who are these people? We have the same social structure for centuries and they just defeated completely three of our leaders. What is going on?_ "What are you people actually?"

Douglas just looked at him. We told you, we are robots. No more, no less. Just really powerful robots."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Well that is the end of a chapter and the beginning of the restart of this story. I might eventually rewrite some of this story but it would be more replacing of the chapters with chapters that have proper grammar. Not a total rewrite like Ultimate Madness.

I would like reviews but I don't feel like I really deserve them since it took so long to update.

If you do review I would just like to know one thing. How have you guys been finding this? Considering how far down the list it must have been, I am curious how you found it.

Hope you like it. Next chapter is going to not have any battles but it is going to explain multiple things about the ancients, the dimension this is taking place in, and how this relates to the normal world. Well maybe I may split it into 2 chapters but you will get some next chapter.

A surprise character will appear in a way that you have probably never seen or read before. I can't wait. (That surprise twist alone might make me write faster.)

Hopefully by the end of next weekend, not this one the one after, I will have added another chapter. Then I shall make another one for Ultimate Madness revised.


	9. Troubles with Elementals

Hi Guys.

Whats with all the glares?

Oh yeah. Three weeks late with this. Heh. Sry.

I decided to go ahead and do a Ultimate Madness chapter first.

Have to laugh though. I got a ton of reviews for awhile and when I finally update, only one.

I guess you guys took my authors note last chapter about not deserving them more seriously then I expected. :-/

Anyways here is a new chapter.

Chapter 9

"That was awesome!" Douglas shouted as the robots continued celebrating over their victory. "Egg Golem gave me this big long speech about how tornag is and we managed to crush them anyways. No one is our equal!!"

"Of course not. We are the most powerful beings ever created. No pathetic Golem could ever stand up to us. And especially not to me." Metal Sonic said.

"Let us continue and defeat some more Golems. Soon this whole area will bow to us." Omega ordered.

Meanwhile Flareot was standing a little further away from them. _Sure they may be powerful, but how much longer can they fight like this? Their power is not infinite and they have no chaos emeralds to go and re-energize themselves. They may be feeling high and mighty with their victory, but they probably are on their last limbs as it is. _He smiled to himself. _This will be fun. Time to put my master plan into action._

Flareot walked forward. "So you want to conquer more Golems?" He asked as they turned toward him. "Well then you better get ready for another battle that is coming up in a minute."

"What do you mean?" Omega asked suspiciously.

"It is time for me to do my part for my lands. I will defeat you all right now while you are all weakened." Flareot answered.

"HA!" Metal Sonic laughed. "You saw what we did to your leaders. Do you really think you can stop us??"

"Yes. Easily." Flareot answered. He smiled as Metal Sonic's confident look faded. "I can see energy and I can tell that after that battle you all are extremely weak. Your powers are nothing what they were."

"But we defeated you easily before." Douglas said. "So we can do it again and again if we wish to."

"So far you have fought my army that I was commanding, me, and the Wind, Earth, Ice, and Lightning Golems. You have not recharged even once. You have taken vast damage and have used some of your most powerful attacks. Do you really think I haven't noticed. And did you think I have not been healing myself this entire time?"

Douglas looked at the other two robots to see what they were thinking. Neither Metal Sonic nor Omega would look at each other, Douglas, or Flareot. Douglas' heart sank a little after seeing that.

"Not only that but I have been watching you this whole time. I have seen some of your weaknesses and I have also seen many of your stronger attacks. I know what you do to prepare them and thus can prepare defenses should you try to attack me with any of those. Of course you have so little power right now that you would not be able to pull off any of the super powered attacks anyways." Flareot concluded.

The robots just looked at each other for awhile. "May we have a very quick group meeting?" Metal Sonic finally asked.

"Sure you can." Flareot said while nodding. He chuckled to himself as the three robots grouped together and started to talk.

"Okay Douglas. This is your cue to transform into a huge hulking robot again and beat him down." Metal Sonic ordered.

"You think I have enough power to do that again?" Douglas asked slowly. "Do you realize how much energy it takes to take matter that has been compressed into a small form and make it large again. Or how much energy it takes to re-compress it? I can't do that for awhile now."

"What about you Omega?" Metal Sonic asked. He already knew the answer but hoped that for once he would be wrong.

Omega shook his head. "I used most of my strongest weapons in that last attack. I also feel really drained. Why can't you do it?"

"I wish I could. I probably have the most energy left but it won't be useful. I would probably not be able to hit him because he knows most of my attacks. My attacks are easy enough anyways to see coming, having him know what they are just makes matters much worse."

The robots were silent for a moment. Then they turned around and faced Flareot. "It does not matter if we are not at full strength. We will still be able to defeat you. We will always find a way." Metal Sonic said.

"Even you defeat me then you have to deal with the remnants of my army, the other generals that are as powerful as me. And then you still have to deal with the five remaining Golems." Flareot said smiling.

The robots turned around again and started talking to each other. _Is this some form of teamwork among them? When faced with disaster I guess they will throw their egos to the side and work together. Maybe they are smarter then I thought they were. Perhaps this shows they could find a way to defeat all the Golems. _Flareot thought to himself.

"Do you think that we might need to perform a tactical retreat?" Douglas asked partly to the group and partly to himself.

"Run away!? NEVER!" Omega shouted making even Flareot jump.

"If we leave now even to recharge we will be branded as cowards or useless robots who cannot control their energies properly enough to be able to fight for long periods of time." Metal Sonic explained.

"You know... in a separate dimension nobody would even know if we were destroyed. And what use if heroics if we are easily defeated and let the world be taken over by the Golems?" Douglas asked.

"True. Since we are the strongest things on the planet, if we are defeated then there would be nobody left to defend the planet." Metal Sonic said.

"I refuse to surrender or retreat! If we did that then we would be no better then all of the pathetic humans that we are needed to protect." Omega said. Douglas growled at the rude description of humans. "And if they are all destroyed, who would be left to go and marvel at are splendor?"

_Even faced with total destruction he remains strong on his beliefs. That sometimes is not a good idea at every time. However all three have shown to be committed since they have not fled yet. Contemplating retreat just shows that the other two have a better sense of danger than him. That is probably because they have copied data from living creatures. Maybe they are more capable then even I, who have been watching them through all of these battles, ever realized._ Flareot thought to himself.

As the robots were still deciding what to do Flareot finally addressed the robots. "Okay look, stop talking for a bit." They looked at him. Defiance and a small bit of fear was in their eyes. "I was just kidding about the fighting part. I just wanted you to understand that you need sometime to recover or you will be defeated by the other Golems extremely easily." He grinned at the irritated looks on their faces.

"So that was all fake!?" Douglas yelled exasperated. "You made us all think super hard for no reason?"

"Did I teach you anything?" Flareot asked smiling. Douglas grumbled in response. Flareot smiled even wider.

"Well after you have done all of this stuff. I hope you know a way to help us regain some of our energy." Metal Sonic asked.

"Sure. Follow me. I will take you to one of the main halls of our home." Flareot said. He walked to the right side of the room they were in and touched the wall. The wall opened up and exposed a huge room that was filled with water. Even though the wall had opened up, the water stayed where it was in a huge block. At the end of the room was a large open doorway. Omega looked at the water barrier.

"I guess we will have to find a different way into this main hall since you can't go through an area that is a different element than you own." Omega said.

"Oh yeah, about that..." Flareot said smiling embarrassed. "I kinda lied about that," he said as he walked through the water.

"You lied?" Metal Sonic said exasperated. "I give up with you. Just bring us wherever you want."

"Of course I lied. Do you think that I would give away real secrets to people I was fighting and thinking of how I could defeat you. The truth is that we are able to choose if we want to go through other elements or not. But that is only for elements that can do a lot of damage to each other."

The robots just stared at him confused.

"For example. I can choose not to touch water. Metal can choose not to touch lightning. Ice can choose to not touch fire. Same with plants. Lighting can choose to not touch rock. Things like that. But in normal situations I can go through it easily. The only time this does not work is if a elemental is really weak.

"An elemental?" Omega asked as they went through the water cave.

"I don't remember if I told you but that is the name of our race. I guess while we are walking to the main hall I can explain some things."

"You see our race is made up of people of the nine elements. Fire, wind, water, plants, earth, meteorites, ice, metal, and lightning. We were originally a peaceful race. However one day the nine elementals that would eventually call themselves the Golems found the Lunar emeralds. They were then changed by them and transformed into their current forms. They then took the helm of leadership of all of the elementals. They have kept that power after all of these years. It was okay for a while but after way too many centuries we finally got tired of it. Nobody has been able to fight against them and only small amounts of resistance has actually occurred. Once I realized that you are so strong, I realized that you could be valuable allies in the struggle against the Golems."

"So that is why you want to help us recover our energy levels." Douglas said understanding dawning upon him.

"Right. Another thing that I have not explained properly is the layout of the caverns of the ancients. That is the name of this area you have been in. While I properly explained about how the caverns will go one after another straight to the Lunar Emerald Altar, the rooms that the regular elementals live in have been strewn into random areas. Only another ancient can go and open the doors to these rooms. Also you can't use the other rooms to bypass any of the Golem's rooms."

"Darnit."

"We are currently heading to the water elementals' room. One of my allies is there and he knows more about you robots then I do." Flareot explained. "All we have been told is that you are robots. I don't even really know what that means. The only things I really understand is that you are made of metal and have electricity flowing through you. I can get the Metal and Lightning generals to also help you repair yourselves."

Flareot walked through the next door and found himself at another wall. He placed his hand on the wall and it started to liquefy and collapse.

"The elemental you are about to meet is kind of odd but he is nice and will gladly help out. He occupies the large pool on the left."

The whole room was filled with pools and basins of water. Rivers connected them all over. There were multiple waterfalls all over the walls that led to more pools and more rivers. Multiple elementals made of pure water swam through the the waters happily. At first no one seemed to notice the robots.

However one of the robots on the far right noticed. He was in a basin mimicking the ocean and ran up to them when they entered. He summoned a large sphere of water and hurled it at the robots.

The robots started to prepare themselves for a fight when Flareot instantly evaporated the water sphere. He glared at the elemental and yelled at him for attacking guests. The elemental yelled something back in a weird language.

Suddenly a huge throng of elementals surrounded the group. They began pressing on the group and tried to crush them with water pressure.

"What are you trying to do?" Flareot asked. "I am Flareot, fire general of the army of the ancients. How dare you attack me?!" Flareot asked more confused then angry at the crazy mob around him.

"Flareot would not bring enemies in here. So you must be an impostor!" One of the elementals shouted.

"Prove that you are actually Flareot and not some crazy person imitating him." Another one shouted. "Do something only Flareot could do."

Flareot sighed and put a fiery hand in the air. With a shout he suddenly evaporated every single river and pool that were nearby. The elementals were knocked flying by the burst of heat energy that had emanated from him. When the elementals started crying over the loss of their water he put his hand down and small rain clouds appeared everywhere and released the water back into the room.

After that Flareot took one last look around the room to see if anyone else was going to contest his right to be in the room or if someone was going to attack again. Some still looked ready to fight at a moments notice.

Omega ended those thoughts by putting up one cannon arm into the air. With a might explosion he sent out a large electrical orb that he had gathered during the fight with the Golems. Anyone that had still been nearby ran away muttering about the truth in the stories that the Golems really had been defeated by the robots.

Seeing that everyone was calm, Flareot nodded and continued walking.

The robots finally walked over to the large basin on the left side of the room. At first they could not see anything in it. The water was completely clear and there was nothing to show that an elemental was in there.

"I have to do a secret technique before he will appear."Flareot said. "I don't know why he does it like this but I kind of think that it might be because he just likes making a really showy entrance."

Flareot summoned a flame orb and set it in the center of the pool. He then started to spin it. Slowly the waters around it started to spin while also turning to steam. Flareot increased the spin speed until there was a huge column of steam in the center of the now empty pool. Slowly a large bubble of water started to condense at the top of the pool. It grew larger until it was about the size of Omega.

Without warning the bubble jumped off of the column and landed in front of the group. Flareot stopped his flame orb and the water returned to normal. Slowly the water bubble started to transform as first an arm appeared and then two legs. And finally another arm appeared and the whole body morphed.

The robots at first watched the display bored. However, when the body started to appear. Metal Sonic began to stare at the being in front of them with a stunned silence.

"This is my friend Waveot." Flareot said. "He is one of my best friends even though we are of opposing elements." He saw that Metal Sonic was staring stunned. "What is it?" Flareot asked.

"What is Chaos doing here?!" Metal Sonic finally managed to ask as he stared at the water being in front of him.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

I wonder how many people expected this. **Grin**

Yep. The mysterious character is indeed Chaos. Next chapter basically all the things that haven't been fully described will be. Also some more characters will appear. (Thank gosh. I have been getting tired of just the three robots and Flareot.)

So Flareot got to show some more of his strength and skills as a tactician. Yay. He has been taking a backseat roll for a while so I am happy I could change that finally.

I will be doing another Ultimate Madness Chapter next but since I have so little to do right now it and this stories next chapter will be up much much much sooner then normal.

Next chapter will probably also have a little more action and be longer since new people shall be fighting. However, there will be no Golems in the next chapter either.

Please review.


	10. The elemental deputies

Guess no one was really surprised by the "revelation" last chapter or they just decided t not review about it. More stuff is going to be explained this chapter about where they are and there will be a battle. Please Review.

Chapter 10

"Yes I go by Chaos but how do you know that? Most of the elementals call me by my real name Wavero." Chaos/Wavero said looking at Metal Sonic confused. "Did Flareot tell you about me? And who are you anyways?"

"No. I did not tell him either of your names. I just told him that you were a powerful water elemental that would help us against the Golems. These three are the robots who have been causing all of the craziness lately and have defeated four of the Golems recently." Flareot said while looking at Metal Sonic in confusion as well.

"Do you know him Metal Sonic?" Douglas asked confused.

"I thought I did but maybe I was wrong. I have never actually met him personally but I have copied his data in the past. It was because of his power I was able to learn how to meld my body into different forms and become my current Neo Metal Sonic form." Metal Sonic explained. "However, the Chaos I know of is the being of destruction that destroyed all of Station Square in a couple of minutes after absorbing all seven chaos emeralds. He also could not talk at all, or if he could, he never did it through actual talking just telepathy."

"I don't understand. I have never done anything like that and have never even seen any of the chaos emeralds." Chaos said.

"I don't understand it either. I mean, how can that be? Do you still have any of the data from Chaos that you could show us?" Flareot asked.

"Um. Not much. Wait! I do have one thing that I never forgot. I can still do this." Metal Sonic then changed his body making it smaller and more liquid like. Finally Metal Sonic finished his transformation and became a puddle.

"Hey! That is my technique!" Chaos shouted. "I mean it is not mine alone but I am one of very few that can pull it off. Most other elementals have to be in their usual human like appearance most of the time. I am one of the very few water elementals that is not held back by this restriction and can transform into the complete element form. Then I can do things like change into a puddle."

"So it is a technique he learned from him but... what could it mean?" Douglas asked quietly. He closed his eyes. "Hold on guys. If we keep talking then none of us is going to figure it out. Let me try something. You know how I said that I absorbed the man that created me so long ago?" He asked looking at Omega and Metal Sonic.

They only nodded. "Well I can use the knowledge and brains I absorbed from him. Hopefully we will be able to figure out what is going on if I work together with the part of him in me."

"Let's see. Metal Sonic knows of Chaos but Chaos does not know of him, and the events mentioned have not been done by him yet. So how can this be? Let's think back even further. Why do we have this problem occurring? Its because we are trying to get the set of Lunar Emeralds. Right. The third set of emeralds. The other two being the Chaos emeralds on Angel Island and the Sol Emeralds. And who owns the Sol Emeralds? That would be Blaze. Where does she live? She lives in a dimension that is basically Earth's future." He then opened his eyes so suddenly that everyone around him jumped. "I think I have a clear idea of what is actually occurring here. Omega. What is today's date."

"Todays date is... that is weird. It is not processing. Let me try harder. ... Here we go. I can't get the actual day but I think I have the information you are looking for. Currently the year is about 6000 B.C."

"So that explains it." Metal Sonic said catching on. "This is actually not a different dimension at all. This is actually in the past. That explains why you have no memory of those events Chaos. They have not occurred yet."

"So we are kind of messing with the time stream aren't we? I wonder how large our actions are going to have and effect on the future?" Douglas asked quietly. "What type of relationship do you have with the humans?"

"We really keep to ourselves most of the time and don't have many dealings with them. However that is as a group. Some singular elementals go and talk with them or show off to them. I know a couple who are currently being worshiped as gods. Others go and just mess with them. They are more a game than anything else currently. I mean they are so unintelligent. Do you know of any major things they have done?" Chaos asked.

"Well one of them built me." Omega said while Douglas and Metal Sonic angrily replied, "us."

"What. How could they build you? I mean, how can you build a living being?" Flareot asked.

"Well we are not exactly living. We have artificial intelligences. Each one of us seems more human like than a normal robot because of different events." Douglas explained. "Metal Sonic has copied humans and living beings. I absorbed my human creator. And I think Omega is powered by a small animal." He ducked as a missile almost hit him in the head. "I said I think. All of the other E-series were built with an animal inside. I don't know why you would be different but maybe you are."

"Even if I am powered by a small animal, my power and personality are my own." Omega said softly as he put down his arm.

"Regardless. All robots have to be created by something." Metal Sonic explained. "It is the very definition of robot almost. Artificial Life made by humans. However it also usually is mechanical life. Because Shadow is an artificial life but he actually lives so he does not exactly count as a robot."

"Well we were told you were a certain race by the Golems. So this means you need more than just a good nights sleep to go and recover your energy?" The robots nodded. "Then what do you actually need?"

"We need some repairs made and so type of energy source to recover properly so that we can continue to fight." Douglas answered when he saw that the other two robots were not going to answer, ever.

"I bet two of our friends would be able to help with that. One is a lightning elemental and one is a metal elemental." Chaos said.

"That would work perfectly for us." Douglas said because the other two were still not talking about anything that referred to their needing repairs. "Can you bring them to us or can we go to them?"

"Well we should just call a meeting of all of the people who wish to fight the Golems. Chaos will send out a signal and everyone will meet in the grand hall. Come on, I will take you guys there." Flareot said.

The group walked through a couple more hallways and found themselves in a huge room with many elementals. In the center was an extremely large arena where three other elementals were standing. One seemed to be made of lightning, one of metal, and one of plants. When the robots and two elementals came into the room they looked up and raised their hands and signaled them to come over.

The two elementals and the three robots made there way to the center of the arena. In the center was a raised platform resembling a fighting ring. The three elementals were standing near it.

"So the mighty Flareot has brought the ones who have been causing so much "Chaos" lately huh?" The metal elemental asked. "How did you capture them?"

"You know as well as I do that I am not as mighty as I wish I was. I was defeated by them and basically turned into a tour guide." Flareot responded with narrowed eyes. "This annoying guy is a metal elemental named Orto. He is the deputy of the Metal Golem." Flareot explained to the robots behind him.

"The Golems have deputies?" Metal Sonic asked surprised. "We saw nothing like that with the ones we have been fighting."

"That is because the Golems still try to keep some level of honor. They decided to be the only attackers. None of the deputies are allowed near the battles between you guys." The lightning elemental said. "Every Golem actually has their own deputy. I am the lightning Golem's deputy. My name is Blitz."

"I am also a deputy, but for the Plant Golem. My name is Growtho." The plant elemental said when the group looked at him for an introduction. "As you may have guessed. Flareot is the deputy for the Fire Golem while Chaos is actually the deputy of the Water Golem." He said nodding to the other two."

"Well since you have so kindly introduced yourselves, I guess I can introduce myself as well. My name is Metal Sonic and I am a robotic copy of the being known as Sonic the hedgehog."

"My name is Douglas. I am a robot made of large groups of robots that my master once created."

"I am E-123 Omega and I am a robot created as a weapon for the scientist known as Eggman."

"We actually came to talk about battle plans for getting rid of the Golems." Chaos said suddenly. "But we also were wondering if Orto and Blitz would help repair these robots tonight so that they can get to top performance by tomorrow."

"Well I guess we can help out after we talk about tomorrow's strategy." Blitz answered but Orto just shook his head.

"Why should we go and help them? We have never seen their abilities. Maybe they are just as strong as us and using our abilities to heal them would just sap some of our needed power. How about you demonstrate to us how strong you actually are. We could have a three vs three match right now in the ring."

"Orto! That is not necessary. They are worn out from all of the battles they have fought today and I can vouch for their power levels. They are amazingly strong. Why do we need to battle right now?" Flareot asked angrily.

"If they are so weak and have so little stamina that all this fighting has made it so they can't have a quick brawl, then they should just leave this place immediately. All they have caused is problems by making us have to think up battle plans right now. They have made it so we have no choice and we will probably all be attacked by the Golems as soon as these intruders have been destroyed."

"But," Flareot started to say but was cut off by Metal Sonic.

"Fine. We will have a three vs. three match if you wish. Choose who you wish and pray that we will not lose control and crush you."

"Fine. How about this. Since the ones that you need are Orto and Blitz, why don't they sit out and be basically the prize. Meanwhile Flareot, Growtho and myself will fight these three robots together. If they win or do a large amount of damage then they get to be healed. I would normally allow Orto to be one of the fighters but he is too worked up and would be a hindrance on the battlefield." Chaos said taking control.

"Fine. I have wanted to fight Flareot for a long time. I wish to show him how powerful I really am." Omega said getting ready.

"A nice brawl? Sounds good to me." Douglas said smiling. "However we better at least work together a little. We are fighting three elemental deputies."

"Doesn't matter how many we are fighting. We will crush them all regardless." Metal Sonic said.

"Don't underestimate us you robots or you will go down in flames yourselves." Flareot said as he activated his fire powers.

"Enough talking and more fighting!" Growtho shouted.

At those words Omega instantly sprang forward and shot a missile at Flareot. The attack came extremely close to him before a large vine burst out of the ground and knocked it flying. Omega then had to jump out of the way as Chaos threw a huge water sphere at him. Flareot then added large amounts of heat to the water and wherever it hit on Omega it slightly melted some of his armor. Omega then tried to jump forward but stopped as he realized that his legs were somehow not obeying him. He looked down and realized that a large part of his lower body had sunk into the mud underneath him.

"Now do you understand the plan?" Chaos. shouted happily. That wasn't an attack meant to hurt you. It was to stop your movements. And guess what loves that nice mud that you are stuck in?"

Omega's eyes slightly widened as he realized what was about to happen but it was to late to act as large amounts of vines and plants burst out of the ground and trapped his arm movements.

"My turn!" Metal Sonic shouted as he jumped and bounced off of Omega's head. He then used a homing attack on Chaos who turned into a puddle at the last second. Metal Sonic then started to bounced around trying to hit the elementals with a homing attack, but each time he got close they changed into their pure element forms and dodged the attacks. Each time Metal Sonic landed Growtho tried to grab Metal Sonic with vines like he did to Omega, but Metal Sonic was to fast to be caught like that.

"Come on. I am not a slowpoke like Omega. I can dodge you guys like you are standing still."

_Slowpoke? Dodge you like you are standing still?_ Douglas thought to himself. _He is starting to sound more and more like the real Sonic. Interesting. So maybe getting him to understand teamwork might not be as impossible as I thought. Yeah. Not impossible. Just really really hard._

Metal Sonic then stopped for a second as another set of his attacks failed to do any damage. "So I can't hit you and you can't hit me. What is this proving? Absolutely nothing. What are you trying to do?"

"Oh we did not want those to attack you. We were just holding back for this next move." Chaos said smiling. He then summoned a raincloud that drenched the entire battlefield. The plants left behind from Growtho's attacks instantly became much large and sprouted leaves and flowers.

"What? Did you think that I have water as a weakness or something?" Metal Sonic asked confused.

"No. This is just helping basic chemistry. What does fire need to be created in normal settings?" Flareot asked smiling.

"Oxygen?"

"Correct. And what do plants give off when they are performing photosynthesis?" Growtho asked, also smiling.

"That would be oxygen..." Metal Sonic trailed off as he realized what was about to happen.

"That is right. And these specific plants cause photosynthesis at a rapid rate when they are doused in water." Chaos said with an evil grin on his face.

All Flareot did was snap his fingers and create a small spark. The next moment the whole area where Metal Sonic was standing and where the elementals were standing was engulfed in flames. Metal Sonic was blown backwards injured and smoking.

"Now Douglas you are all that is left." Flareot said turning to look at him. "Will you attack next?"

"No," he answered flatly, "I will not." He stopped as everyone stared at him. "To change my body type to be useful in fighting you takes time that you are not going to give. You will use your teamwork to find ways to make sure that I can not properly absorb any of your attacks. And even if I did manage it you would stay in those human forms instead of the pure element forms so that you could **choose** not to have them effect you. Because each one of you has a weakness to one of the others. So you can use each other as shields and that would not work either." Douglas explained and sighed.

"How do you know the secrets of the element form?" Chaos asked stunned.

"It just made sense. How can you choose for pure water not to affect pure fire? I just did not think it was possible. But when you are in humanoid form I bet it is not nearly as difficult. I absorbed the scientist who created me so you should be wary, I am pretty intelligent and can think pretty close to the way humans think."

"Pretty impressive. You probably beat us intellectually. However if you realize you can't win, then what are you going to do?"

"Who said I can't win. I maybe can't win but this team can win. Because my absorption abilities are stronger than you would expect." Douglas said grinning.

He then put his hands together, pulled them apart, and then absorbed all of the water, fire, and plants that were around him. Doing this also absorbed the fire that Metal Sonic had been in and the plants that had been entangling Omega. Both of them slowly got up. Both looked angry at the humiliating defeat they had suffered.

"It does not matter that you guys were defeated. They are working as a team while we are not. They are trying to prove to us that if we worked together we can become even stronger." Douglas said as the other two robots looked at him. "They know that words would not reach our brains so they decided to communicate in the same language that we use. The language of fighting, battles, and destruction. Wasn't that what we were made for.? So how about we go and work together a little bit if only to wipe those stupid grins off of their faces." Douglas asked displaying his own evil grin.

Metal Sonic and Omega were silent for a little bit while the elemental deputies and the crowd of minor elementals that had started to form an audience waited with baited breath. No one was sure what was going to happen.

Finally Metal Sonic sighed. "Normally I hate working with anyone. Especially not you or Omega. However, I can not stand letting this humiliation go unpunished. They will pay for everything and if I have to join forces with you two to make them regret they started this battle, then so be it. If they want to see what we can do, then they better be prepared for the most powerful force they have ever seen."

"I will not allow you two to slow me down. So you better keep up with my attacks. If you can do that, then fine." Omega answered.

"I will send you two the plan that I have come up with. I will send it using radio waves so be prepared to receive it." Douglas said. "Any objections?'

"None!" They shouted and ran forward.

Omega ran forward and planted himself in a seated position on the ground. He then changed both his arms and legs into machine guns. He then started firing round after round at the elementals. Each transformed into their element forms and let the attacks pass through them. They each then threw and attack at Omega.

Right at that moment Douglas jumped forward and absorbed the techniques. He then morphed parts of his body so that Omega's bullets could still be shot at the elementals. The elementals tried a few more attacks but were not able to get powerful enough attacks summoned while under the hailstorm of bullets.

Then Metal Sonic jumped out from behind both of them and rocketed himself at Flareot. Flareot instantly summoned a fire globe and threw it at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic then grinned and turned his body into water that crashed into Flareot injuring him all over. Flareot tried to change back to humanoid form to reject the water but was immediately hit by the bullets fired by Omega.

Growtho then saved Flareot by grabbing him with a vine and throwing him out of the line of fire. However when he tried to attack Metal Sonic, Metal Sonic changed into fire and hurt him just like his comrade.

"So this is your plan. Metal Sonic is the main attacker, Omega keeps us in element form, while Douglas keeps Omega safe. Smart plan." Chaos shouted as he started to make it rain all over the area except where Flareot was standing. When Metal Sonic did not change into plants he smiled. "I was right. Your plant is not full proof. Metal Sonic has not had the time yet necessary to copy all of the information about Growtho's powers. I can just keep this up and then you can't attack Growtho with the fire because I will harm you. And then all you can do is attack Flareot again but if you do then Growtho will attack you. Also that is not your only problem in this plan." He said pointing at Douglas who raised his eyebrows.

"How long do you think you can keep absorbing our attack? If we do a rapid-water," he cut off as Flareot glared at him, "fine, rapid-**fire **attack then you will not be able to absorb all of it. Your body can only take so much power."

"That would be true if I was only keeping the power inside of me." Douglas said smiling. As Chaos' eyes widened he shouted, "Now Omega."

"Omega switched his left cannon arm to a grenade launcher and shot a huge grenade at the elementals who instantly switched to element form to avoid getting destroyed. When they opened their eyes they were shocked to see themselves surrounded.

Metal Sonic was standing with one hand covered in blue fire pointing to Growtho's neck while the other hand was completely made of water and was at Flareot's neck. Omega had a fireball in one cannon pointing at Growtho while his other cannon had a plant bundle about to explode in the other which was pointing at Chaos. Douglas had the plant bundle in one hand and the water sphere in the other pointing at the appropriate elemental.

When Metal Sonic saw that they were preparing to change into their humanoid forms Metal Sonic smiled. "I am sorry to say that we three are on very short fuses. We will fire if we see you begin to transform and even you three can not take direct damage from these attacks without horrible injuries. I would recommend that you not move. All that you should be doing is telling us that you surrender."

"We will surrender if you explain how you three changed your attacks to elemental attacks." Chaos said sighing.

"Works for me." Douglas said. "However we three are still not at full power so we have to release these attacks somewhere. So you three should leave this area and then we will fire them. Okay?"

The elementals nodded and changed to their element forms and jumped out of the arena next to Orto and Blitz. The three robots then changed their attacks into energy balls and shot them into the center of the arena. The three attacks hit each other and melded in the center. The fire burned the plants while the plants soaked up the water while the water quenched the fire. Soon all that was left was the reacting energies as the element parts continued destroying each other. The energy became smaller and smaller and compacted more and more. Finally when the energy had become as small as a grain of dust the element parts were completely obliterated. At that moment the forces that kept the energy together became unraveled and exploded outward with the force of a small nuclear explosion. The arena was engulfed in the energy and disintegrated as all of the nearby people ran for cover. At last the explosion stopped and all that was left of the arena was some dust in the air.

"Well that was really impressive." Blitz said with wide eyes. "I think we can all figure out who won this." He turned around and saw all three robots sitting on the ground. Metal Sonic and Douglas were panting while Omega's eyes were flickering on and off. "Guess you guys used the last of your energy up with that last attack. I accept them and their help and I am sure that Flareot, Growtho, and Chaos will agree. But how about you Orto? Do you accept them as helpers?"

"I accept them. You three can go into whatever mode you use to rest. We will repair you tonight. Tomorrow we can talk about the remaining things you need to know and start the attack on the Golems." Orto said.

"Okay. If that is it I think we will rest for a bit," Chaos said while still staring at the area where the arena had been. "Solid Tornag. That is what that was made of. Guess we did underestimate them after all." Chaos' eyes then rolled backwards and he collapsed asleep on the ground. Flareot and Growtho laid down and fell asleep as well.

"Thank you and goodnight." Douglas said before falling asleep.

"No. Thank you." Orto said quietly and started to summon metal around himself. "For all our sakes, lets hope we can all manage this."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Phew. This chapter was hard to organize the battle properly. Sorry that Chaos a lot of times acts out of character. It just makes it easy to deal with him this way. Same with Omega but even more with Chaos.

Next chapter will be up in awhile. Maybe a week and a half to two weeks. I am going to do two chapters of Ultimate Madness. Why two? Because this chapter was about the robots. The next Ultimate Madness chapter will be about the robots. And if I continued alternating between the two stories then I would have another chapter with the robots in this story. I just can't handle three consecutive chapters of the robots. I finally mapped out the rest of this story and there will be five more chapters. Two thirds of the way done. Yay! Almost there. And after this is finished I will start alternating between Ultimate Madness and True Dark Story Shadow the Hedgehog.

- - - - - 1

- - - - - 1

- - - - - 1

- - - - - 1

- - - - -V


End file.
